In the packaging and/or palletizing art, it is known to package individual articles and/or to bundle together or palletize a plurality of articles using a so-called "stretch wrapping" technique. According to such technique, a relatively thin film web of a polymeric material is stretched or elongated, creating tension in the film web, while being wrapped several times around the article or articles to be packaged or palletized. Upon the release of the stretching or elongating forces, at the conclusion of the wrapping operation, the film attempts to relax or spring at least partially back to its original non-stretched dimension thereby tightly or snugly engaging the article or articles wrapped therein. In connection with such a stretch wrapping operation, it is possible in theory to secure the stretched and wrapped film in place around the packaged article or articles in a variety of ways (i.e. so as to prevent the stressed or tensioned film from returning or relaxing back to its original dimensions). However, as a matter of practical expediency, efficiency and economy, it is common practice to employ film which exhibits sufficient cling to itself to hold the film in place around the packaged article, to prevent significant slippage of the stretched overlaid film layers, and to prevent relaxation or shrinkage of the film back to its original pre-packaging unstretched dimensions.
While a variety of films are currently available on the commercial market for use in stretch/cling packaging or palletizing operations, such currently available films all suffer from one or more notable deficiencies, drawbacks, or limitations. For example, some of the films which are currently available are produced via the cast film processes. While such cast films are typically characterized by having high Elmendorf tear ratings in the transverse direction, they also generally have relatively low tear resistance in the machine direction. As such, these cast films have a pronounced tendency to tear on the corners or at other sharp protrusions of articles being stretch wrapped or palletized therewith.
Second, because the cast films exhibit a tendency to tear, it is desirable to produce films by blown methods. Such films are generally stronger than cast films. Blown films, on the other hand possess a higher molecular weight, having a melt index of 1 and a density of approximately 0.918. Such films, however, do not possess the levels of stretch desired, so that more force is required to stretch the film. Increased forces, of course, result in greater wear and tear on machines and other equipment.
Third, many blown films upon being unraveled and stretched from a storage roll or packaged pallet wrap or the like are noisy. When used to palletize a plurality of articles, the film creates noise at levels of about 88-95 dB. Though not painful to many, such noise levels are uncomfortable and sustained exposure to such noise levels, without protective ear gear, will result in both temporary and permanent hearing deficiencies.